Talk:Founding a new kingdom
Hey, I'm currently not tied to anyone, but every time i take control of a castle it says i can keep it for myself but then when i get to the overland view it says for e.g "Swadian rebels" and I have taken over a lot of land, thanks :D SANDVI 00:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) are you sure you are playing warband? btw, using diplomacy mod does NOT allow your lords to have 10000+ men.... nor does it enable cheats. it makes communication/organization much easyer, that's all Minister I appointed a 'prominent local' as minister but he says he's not very skilled with politics and suggests appointing a trusted companion instead. What affects the performance of a minister? Persuasion? Tactics? Being noble? Flaviojs 16:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Trade is also a possibility. (tax revenue/efficiency) Flaviojs 03:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lord and Minister skills Do follower skills has any effect when i make him a lord? Do party skills such as Pathfinding or Surgery work for his party? Does Leadership increase his party size, can he take prisoners without Prisoner Management? Same with Minister, do any skills (Engineering?) increase his effectivness? Oakenbrain (talk) 09:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I do not know the answers to those questions. However I do not think skills play a significant role, if any, for anyone outside your party. Although combat skills might be factored into the algorithm the game uses during battles you are not participating in, though even in that case, the lord's troop's skills will surely make the specific skills of their leader fairly insignificant. Personally, I wouldn't recommend making any heroes a vassal anyway, as they can never be taken back into your party again and only saturate the field with more vassals (which is a bad thing when your kingdom grows larger). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for reply. Then i'll try to aswer those questions myself when i'll find any ways :) I still like idea to train my near-perfect vassals from some guys who disliked by my followers. :::Oakenbrain (talk) 09:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Husband-king problems I've got a slight problem: I'm playing as a female character, and married to Jarl Turegor. I rebelled against the nords, but made him king. (didn't realise this would change anything) Now I can't grant companions fiefs, or change the name of my kingdom from "Player's Supporters." Can I overtake the throne from him? How? :O 19:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't know you could make your husband into a king... He is definitely king and not just marshall? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Nah, definetely King. (I'm Marshal) Ach, it's probably something with my mod then. (Got Freelancer 1.5) : 09:27, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you're playing a mod, I probably won't be able to help you. Perhaps you could get a better answer from the Freelancer forum. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) My minister is stupid. Hey I have a problem, where my minister refuses to send out a diplomat to other factions, my minister is a follower and my capital is in my first city I took, I speak to him there and he just says "there is noone to send right now". Please help if you can, Im running the latest mount and blade warband, no mods. This sucks, because I cant declare war and I cant ask for allience or peace or anything like that. :For future reference, game questions should go in the forums, talk pages are for discussing the wiki article. Now then, you will need a companion currently in your party to serve as diplomat, if you do have one and he's still saying this, it could be a bug I am not familiar with. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Impact of honor Do both negative and positive honor ratings have the same impact? :Honor affects how other lords view you, depending on their personalities. This is relevant to founding your own kingdom when you attempt to win over lords to your side. However, I think lords are more often honorable than dishonorable and low honor can also be incentive for another faction to declare war against you. I am fairly certain high honor is more beneficial than low honor when building your new kingdom. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:44, January 10, 2017 (UTC)